Mission Possible
by Bob Bennit
Summary: Lily Evans is on a Mission. Mission Possible is what she likes to call it. Her mission consists of two things. Finding Potter, and talking to him. It’ll be difficult because she detests James Potter.


**Mission Possible**

**Summary**: Lily Evans is on a Mission. Mission Possible is what she likes to call it. Her mission consists of two things. Finding Potter, and talking to him. It'll be difficult because she detests James Potter.

Lily Evans is seventeen years old, is Head Girl, has a lot of responsibilities, and hates the Head boy. James Potter. Her life consists of school and homework, and has been since the year before in her sixth year. She dropped her friend and just concentrated on her homework…

She occasionally talked to her friends, but most of the time she was left alone either in her dormitory or her in the library.

But, at the moment, she was walking to the Head Boy and Girl Common Room. Surprisingly she was looking for James Potter, the man she detested.

Why?

Her family was murdered, the year before. Lord Voldemort killed them all. That was why she was always consumed in her schoolwork. It kept her busy. And now, she was looking for James to get advice. Exactly, advice. You see, when James was 13, his parents were murdered…along with the rest of his family. And Lily wanted to ask him how to forget…to not remember about the entire thing, and to get on with her life, because she wasn't able to.

Lily was outside the portrait. It was an old man sitting in a leather chair. He was in a thinking position, and he had glasses. "Gryffindor Rocks." Lily whispered. The portrait looked at her a moment, then it swung open.

Lily walked into the Common Room. She saw the silhouette of someone sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She also heard a weird type of noise. Almost like someone blowing there nose…but not exactly.

"Potter?" Lily asked stepping further into the room, and getting closer to the couch.

"Leave me alone Evans."

Lily stared at that person. "Potter, I didn't do anything to you!" She snapped, her words a bit harsher than she meant.

-----

The other Marauders were walking down the corridor. They were goofing off slightly, but were worried. They hadn't seen James all day.

"You know, I bet you Prongs is in his bedroom." Sirius finally said.

Remus stopped suddenly, his eyes widening. "Do you guys know what day it is?"

"Err…Tuesday…" Peter squeaked.

Sirius stopped. "It's four years today! We need to find Prongs. God knows what he's doing."

They sped off, Peter not really knowing why they were in such a hurry.

-----

James stood up, and glared at her. Lily was afraid. She saw that his eyes were blood shot, and he was deathly pale. "Your right Evans! You haven't done one god damn thing to me! Other than you know, being cruel and unusual when I never did anything to you. You've just made me sink into a bloody well deep hole in Hell! Leave me alone." He roared.

Lily flinched. She was wondering if someone on the Quidditch pitch didn't hear him. She also knew for a fact that James had never yelled at her before. James threw himself back onto the couch, his chest heaving slightly. "I'm sorry Evans. I didn't mean to yell at you." He brought a hand to his face and wiped at his eyes. "I'm just tired."

Lily stood a moment, trying to collect her thoughts that were lost when she was being yelled at.

"What did you need? Or were you just going to bed?" James asked, breaking to awkward silence.

"Oh…err…I wanted to talk to you about something." Lily asked, not quite sure where this bout of nervousness had came from. She nervously started to play with her hands, a habit of hers.

"Oh," James said, a bit surprised, "What do you need?"

Lily stepped around the couch, and sat down…not too close to James, but close enough to have a conversation.

"I didn't know if you knew, but my parents died in May." Lily began.

James nodded his head. He didn't want to interrupt her. He knew how hard it was to continue after being interrupted.

"And I know that your family was…killed four years ago. I just wanted to know if you could tell me how to forget and to get on with life."

It was silent a moment, as James pondered her request. In all honesty he wasn't sure how to answer it. "Well…you don't actually forget…and getting on with life isn't that hard, but it takes some time."

Lily nodded her head, wanting him to continue.

"Well…when it happened to me…I talked to Professor McGonagall. She is almost like my mum. Then I cried a--"

Lily interrupted him. "What do you mean cry? I can't cry, I shouldn't. I mean, it's my fault that they died…it's my fault my entire family is dead." Lily had a darkish look in her eye.

"What?" James asked, slightly surprised. A lot of stuff was surprising him lately.

"It was my fault they're dead! If I hadn't of become a witch, then no one would be dead. Petunia wouldn't hate me and we would be living a happy life. But no, I became a witch and came to Hogwarts. Voldemort was after me because I was a Mudblood, a despicable race in the Wizarding Community. It's my fault!"

"Lily!" James exclaimed. Lily stopped her tirade became he called her by her first name. "I have never heard so many lies in two minutes in my life! Not even from Padfoot! It's not your fault, unless you were the one that picked up your wand and pointed it at your parents. If that was you, then I wish you would get out of the room, but I highly doubt it. If you didn't pick up the wand and shout, "Avada Kedavra" then you didn't do it. And you are not a Mudblood. I never want to hear you say that again. _Ever_"

Lily felt a lump in her throat, but she ignored it. "But…Petunia said—"

"That isn't true. She is lying, because she doesn't know anyone else to blame."

Lily hung her head in shame, wishing that she never listened to Petunia.

"Now," James said, slowly. "You wanted to know how to get on with your life."

Lily nodded her head. She looked at James. "Well…As I said, I talked to Professor McGonagall. I still do sometimes…anyway, I talk to her, I talked to Remus and the other guys, I wrote about it, like on parchment, and I did destruction."

Lily cocked her head to the side. She was thinking that he slit his wrists or some other self harm.

"I used to catch bits and pieces of parchment on fire, then I would put them out before they touched the ground. I didn't like to yell and scream, so I used fire instead."

Lily nodded her head, noting that she wasn't going to use fire, but was just going to do something along those lines.

"I cried, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I cried before I slept, before classes, before Quidditch practice, anytime no one was around me. I still do it, but not as much. I mean…I was bloody crying before you came in here." James whispered the last part to himself.

Lily nodded her head. She still wasn't willing to cry.

"That' s about it…I think…" James said, thinking back to four years ago.

It was silent, until James, once again started to speak.

-----

"Wow." Remus whispered.

"I didn't know James could get so angry…especially at Lily." Sirius whispered.

Peter didn't want to sound stupid, so he didn't say anything. He wasn't about to ruin whatever moment that they were in.

-----

"Is that everything?"

Lily nodded her head. She felt another lump in her throat, and this time, she wasn't able to swallow it down or ignore it. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and all of a sudden, sobs just erupted from her. She hung her head in shame, and cried.

James wasn't sure what to do at first, but then he scooted over and wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder.

"Shh, Lily. Everything will be alright." He whispered.

Lily cried her heart out, listening to his soothing words that didn't exactly make sense to her. She just knew that they made her feel better.

They weren't sure how long they sat in the fireplace, but James continued to rock Lily back and forth until she stopped crying and pushed away, wiping at her eyes.

Lily looked into James' chocolate brown eyes, surprised to see so much concern and emotion there. A watery halfhearted smile appeared on her face. "Thank you. Thank you…so much." She whispered. She could feel her cheeks heating up, but she didn't turn away.

James looked down at her, and realized he was extremely close to her. "Your welcome Lily."

-----

"Hmm…I think we should walk away from this portrait and pretend we weren't here!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together.

"I agree." Remus said. They began to walk away, and Peter was following them. An evil scheme forming inside his mind.

-----

It was getting late, and Lily and James were sitting on the couch. It wasn't a long while after she cried…maybe ten or fifteen minutes. James stood up, and cracked his back, making Lily grin slightly.

"I'm going to bed." He said.

Lily nodded her head. She was thinking of something, and had been for the last ten or so minutes. James made his way to his staircase, when Lily stopped.

"Err…James?"

He turned and looked at her. "Huh?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean, if you and the other Marauders aren't busy?" Lily asked. She felt kind of stupid, especially because the amount of times she turned James down when he asked her out. And he asked her out hundreds of times.

"Sure." He said simply.

"Err…allright…good night James." Lily said.

James nodded his head at her, and made his way up the steps. He was almost skipping.

Lily let out a sigh, and leaned back in her seat. She close her eyes and took deep breaths.

-----

_December 11, 1976  
__Dear Diary,_

_I did it! I talked to James and you know what? I cried! I can't believe I did it in front of him. But it was worth it. It feels like seventy pounds was lifted off my chest. He told me to do several things and I'm following through. _

_I hate Lord Voldemort, and when he dies, I hope he rots in hell forever. _

_You see, Diary, I am slowly getting over it. Tomorrow I'm going to talk to Arabella and Alice. I need to apologize to them. I am truly sorry for ignoring them. I guess I needed to talk to someone in the end._

_And you won't believe what I did! I asked James Potter out! I did it! He isn't as bad once you get to know him…his ego isn't that big either… Yesterday I hated him, today I like him, tomorrow I'll love him, and then it will go on from there. _

_So, I completed my mission. And now, I think I may be on another one. Mission Possible: Hogsmeade._

_But until next time,_

_Lillian M. Evans_

_-----_

BB/N: This is probably the most different thing I've ever written. I liked it though. It's slightly different from the version that I showed Chrystal and I think Amanda, but anyway, I hope you liked it!

These one shots that I'm going to post, because there are some more, are just things to do when I have writers block, or when Naomi isn't awake to help type Shopping!

I want everyone to have a wonderful Christmas, and a Happy New Year…Christmas is in two weeks…so…


End file.
